1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new hose construction and to a new method of making the hose construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a hose construction comprising a tubular flexible hose having opposite ends, fastening means, and a clamping means fastened to one of the ends of the hose with the fastening means for substantially circumferentially and radially inwardly clamping the one end onto a member that has been inserted into the one end, the clamping means having end projections for being toggled together to circumferentially enlarge the clamping means and hold the clamping means out of its clamping condition and for being released from each other so as to be circumferentially moved apart from each other as the clamping means circumferentially shrinks into its clamping condition by the natural spring force of the clamping means, the fastening means comprising one or more staples that staples the clamping means to the hose.
Such prior known clamping means is set forth in the Muhr U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,129. Also, see the Hashimoto et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,692 for a similar clamping means.
It is also known to secure another type of clamping means to an end of a hose by gluing. For example, see the Kleykamp et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,289.
Also, see the Bare U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,027 and the Denyes U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,218 for other means for securing clamping means in desired positions at an end of a hose that is to be subsequently clamped onto a member inserted into that end of the hose.